


Have It Your Way

by Queen_Yvette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bratting, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hurts So Good, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Requested, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Spit Kink, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Yvette/pseuds/Queen_Yvette
Summary: PURE SMUT!!! +18 ONLYThis fic is a compilation of requests I've been given! Feel free to request your own and I'll gladly write and add it on here!
Relationships: Dom/Sub - Relationship, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Daddy's Little Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me of any errors, inconsistencies, or things I got wrong! Your help is much appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is for @UrieAtTheDisco and @rebelbrightsoul about a brat little who gets put in her place. Daddy character is Kylo Ren, but feel free to imagine whomever you want. I didn't put in many descriptors to leave room for your imagination. ;)  
> Also might have gone crazy on the italics, but oh well.
> 
> This chapter contains: Spanking, denial, multiple/forced orgasms, daddy dom/brat, aftercare  
> PSA this is my first smut writing, so I hope it's good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy (Kylo???) x bratty sub reader???? Yes please!

"But Daddy," you pouted, sticking out your bottom lip.

He swiveled in his chair to face you, eyes like daggers. "Little one, I told you to stop. I'm working. We'll have time to play later."

You glared at him, then squished your stuffie tighter and sat down on the floor with your legs crossed. 

"I never get what I want."

"Babygirl," his deep voice said. "You're being a brat."

You just sunk further into yourself, hugging your stuffie.

"If you don't start being good, I'll have to punish you."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do," you challenged, glaring up at him. 

"No cumming. _For a week,_ " he hissed. 

You got up, stomped your foot, and threw down your stuffed animal. "Daddy! You're so mean! I don't like you!"

In one swift movement, he got up from his office chair and pinned you against the wall, wrists above your head.

"Quit. _Now_." 

You glared at him harder. _If looks could kill._

"This is your final warning, little girl. Be good or suffer the consequences."

In a last act of defiance, you stuck your tongue out at him. And boy, was he having none of that. 

He jerked you off the wall and forced you down to your knees. You tried to get up, but his powerful hand held you there.

His free hand began to unbutton his pants and slide the zipper down, ever so slowly. He proceeded to pull his underwear down and unleashed his huge cock. He palmed it and let out a thick moan. After a moment came your first command.

"Suck."

You really didn't want to cooperate, but you also didn't want him to lengthen your punishment. It was the lesser of two evils here, so you sighed and spit on his cock, slicking it up to take in your mouth. Once you had, you bobbed and started to stroke up and down his shaft with your hand. You moved up to the top and tongued just under the head, then sucked a little bit. You teased there, knowing it was particularly sensitive to him.

"Ohhh. That's it. Right there."

You knew you hit the perfect spot when his hand met the back of your head. Despite your resistance, he pushed you further onto his dick and started thrusting his hips forward. You suppressed your urge to gag as his massive member hit the back of your throat, and you hadn't even gotten to the _base_. He threaded his fingers through your hair and gripped it harshly. You moaned on his cock and he bucked forward. 

"Fuck, that feels good."

You looked up at him and moaned again. You watched as he sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, letting his jaw drop.  You swirled your tongue on the head and started to suck. His controlled thrusts began to grow more erratic and you knew he was getting close.

"Shit. You gonna make your daddy cum like a good girl?"

You hummed around his cock in response. Almost immediately, he tensed up, gripped onto your hair with both hands, and thrust into your mouth like his life depended on it. You pumped your hand and mouth in tandem, spit collecting at the edges of your mouth and threatening to dribble out. 

"Babygirl," he growled. "Fuck fuck _f_ _uck._ Daddy's gonna cum."

You placed a hand on his thigh and held him still for a moment. You took the opportunity of stillness, you sat your tongue on the sensitive spot under his tip and hummed, making direct eye contact with him as you did so.

It sent him over the edge. 

He tipped his head back and let out a long moan as thick ropes of cum spurted into your mouth and coated the back of your throat, salty and sweet. He rode his high in your mouth and then pulled out. However, you still didn't want to be a good girl. 

"Swallow," he commanded. You shook your head. 

He zipped himself back up and squatted down to your level, his hand so big that his thumb and pointer finger easily gripped either side of your chin.

_"Swallow."_

You only narrowed your eyes, still defiant. 

"Still don't want to be a good girl for daddy?" He tilted his head. "Okay."

He then leaned into you, lips almost touching your ear, and whispered. _"Then I'll just have to break you."_

Panic filled you and you swallowed. Daddy could get nasty. But before you could protest, he grabbed you, threw you over his shoulder, and started towards your shared bed _._

"Wait, Daddy-"

"It's too late for that now, Little one."

"But Daddy-"

He lifted you off his shoulder and basically threw you on the bed, the force bouncing you. He put his knee in between your thighs and his hands on either side of you, leaning uncomfortably close. 

"If you backtalk _one more time,_ I’m taking you over my fucking _knee."_

You gave an exasperated sigh, still hoping you could talk your way out of this. "Da-"

Before anything else came out of your mouth, he flipped you over onto your stomach and spanked you, _hard._

"Ow!"

"You wanted to be punished, and now that's what you're going to get. Count for me."

_Smack._

You clutched the sheets. "Ah! One."

_Smack._

"Two."

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

You sucked in a sharp breath and squeezed your eyes shut. "Three, four, five."

_Smack._

"Six."

_Smack._

"Ah, fuck. Seven."

He brought his hand down again, hard, making it sting and leaving a hand print.

"What did I tell you about using naughty words?"

You shoved your face into the sheets. "To not to."

"That's right. Only Daddy gets to use those."

"Sorry Daddy," you said, muffled into the sheets.

He smirked. "Though, you did take that so well."

He rubbed your now red ass and carefully rolled your back over. You watched as he climbed over you, a big looming mass, and slowly unbuttoned your pajama shirt. 

"But, I don't want to hear another _word_ out of you tonight, Little one. Am I understood," he growled. You nodded.

After he finished with the buttons, he leaned down and kissed you. His tongue fought yours for dominance and after a moment of fighting, he bit your lip, causing you to gasp and him to win. 

His right pointer finger found your collar bone, traced along it, then continued down between your breasts to your navel. He played with the waistband of your pajama shorts for a moment before pulling them down, one side at a time, to your ankles. He then dipped his thick fingers under your panties and immediately found your clit. He rubbed slow circles and it ignited a fire in your lower belly. You bucked your hips, needing him to go faster but knowing better than to ask. Instead, he moved from your clit to your folds and slicked his finger in your juices.

"Already wet for me," he mumbled.

You whimpered into his mouth and arched your back as he dipped a finger inside of you.

"Is there something you want, Little girl," he pulled back and looked into your eyes, pupils blown wide. 

You went to speak, but he reminded you. "No talking."

In an effort to be filled, you palmed his length through his pants. He dropped his head down, hair falling in your face, and let out a long, deep moan.

"You want my cock?" He looked back up at you. 

You bit your lip and nodded. 

"Do you deserve it?"

You looked down in shame, slowly shaking your head. 

He chuckled a little bit and pecked you on the lips. "Maybe I'll give it to you, just for being honest."

He took down his pants, fully this time, his shirt coming off after.

"The bra comes off," he nodded towards you. 

You slipped off your bra while he rather seductively helped you remove your panties. After the two of you were completely naked, he spread your legs apart with his hands and climbed on top of you again. You watched with anticipation as he stroked his hard cock for a moment, then lined himself up with your dripping pussy and finally pushed himself inside you. You immediately gripped the sheets, arched your back, and gasped. No matter how many times he entered you, he was still so big he stretched you out and filled you to the brim. You walls clenched at the intrusion and you let out a breathy moan.

"Always so tight for me," he praised

You closed your eyes as he backed out and snapped his hips back in. The sound of skin against skin echoed in your ears. You threaded your fingers through his soft hair, eliciting a groan from your daddy and a whimper from you. He brought his right hand down to your clit and started rubbing circles while picking up the pace of his thrusts. As he did so, he hit all the right spots and you felt the onset of an orgasm, which he picked up on.

“Don’t you cum yet. We cum together,” he commanded. 

Beads of sweat begin to go down both your foreheads. You rubbed your fingers into his scalp, trying to keep yourself occupied so you wouldn’t cum at the burning sensation in your cunt.  You couldn't hold on much longer, however. With the pussy pounding and the waves of pleasure coming from him touching your clit, you’re at the end of the line. Your eyes pleaded with him to let you cum, but he just wouldn't give you the release you so desperately needed. 

"You don't have permission to cum, you little brat. You're going to learn who's in charge."

You ground your hips to meet his thrusts, eyes starting to water at the effort it was taking to hold back your orgasm.

"Feel like being a good girl now," he questioned lowly.

You nodded your head with vigor.

"Then _beg_."

You hesitated. 

"Speak."

You moaned long and low. "Please Daddy! Please, let me cum! I need it so bad! Your cock is so big and thick and perfect! I can’t hold on!"

"You think you deserve to cum," he grunted, pounding you hard. 

"Yes, Daddy! I promise I'll be a good girl! I promise! Please, Daddy, just let me cum!"

"Mmmm, that certainly is a good girl. Cum for me, little one."

With that, you let go. You arched your back, balled up the sheets in your fists so hard your knuckles turned white, and opened your mouth in a silent gasp as immense pleasure shot up through your body. Your body convulsed inwards; your aching pussy rocked in tandem with his thrusts. His breath hitched as your walls clenched on his rock hard cock and you felt it jerk up and down, spitting his load into your willing pussy as you came together, riding out both your orgasms while the world paused.

But he didn't stop when you were done. He was headed straight for round two and you spasmed, his fingers still circling your overstimulated clit. 

"Daddy, I _can't_ ," tears dripped from your eyes as you gripped onto his arm. 

"You _will_ cum for me again," he ordered. 

"Daddy," you moaned in protest. 

You hips bucked, despite you trying to hold yourself down. You closed your eyes and sunk your teeth into your lip as he continued to rub your clit at inhuman speeds. It didn't take long for your body, however sensitive and overstimulated it was, to reach its peak again.

"I..I..." you sputtered. " _Can't!"_

You let out gasps, whimpers, and moans, as he sheathed himself inside you repeatedly, cock so thick it scraped against your walls

He leaned down and whispered into your ear. "Cum. For me. _Again_."

You railed your throbbing cunt into his cock again as a second orgasm ripped through you upon his command. Your jaw dropped and your eyes rolled in the back of your head. Pleasure coursed through your veins so intensely that you lost the world to blackness, your brain shut off, and all you knew was ecstasy. Your hips rocked and you shuddered as you rode through it. When you started to come down, you found yourself panting, your body still jolting. 

"That's it, Little one. Come back to me."

You looked up at your daddy through clouded vision. He had pulled out and was now holding your head with one hand, his other brushing gently over your cheek.

"Come back to Daddy," he said softly. 

You blinked, trying to clear your sight. 

"Good girl. You did so well." He kissed your forehead.

You relaxed and smiled a little bit at him. 

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

He slowly pulled you up, letting you regain yourself. You stood up as he slipped on some pajamas and picked yours up off the floor. He helped you clean up and helped you slide back on your pajamas before laying back down in bed, holding up the covers for you to join him, which you gladly did.

"That's it, come over here Little one. Snuggle up next to Daddy."

You scooted over to him.

A tinge of worry made it's way into your mind before you could relax. "You're not mad at me...are you?"

He chuckled. "No, Babygirl. I'm not mad at you. I know you just wanted to play. Daddy understands."

You let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Daddy."

"I was being serious about the 'no cumming for a week' thing, though. But we'll start that tomorrow." He kissed the top of your head.

You finally rested your head on his chest. It was going to be a long week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that pure smut, chillins! You're welcome!!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr. for the latest and greatest updates! [Queen_Yvette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queen-yvette)  
> Also feel free to join my [discord server!](https://discord.gg/p3cvvNq)
> 
> \-------------  
> I take requests, as you can see! /\/\/\


	2. Venting His Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Molly✨!  
> Chair swiveling for Coco. Lol.
> 
> This chapter contains: Daddy kink, force pinning, cunnilingus, blindfolding, orgasm denial, begging, dirty talking, aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kylo (again) x good girl/Kitten (sub) reader with just a "splash of bratty".

"Imbecile!" Kylo slammed his fist on his desk. 

You slide your hands over his shoulders and down his chest, letting them dangle there. You looked at his datapad in his hands, a long back and forth chat being displayed. 

"What is it Daddy?"

He shakes his head. "Hux. I asked him to do one _simple_ task and he can't even do _that_ right!"

You kiss his neck. "I'm sorry."

You let go and stand up as he sets the pad down and swivels his chair around to face you. 

"All I asked was for him to assign the new troopers numbers. That's _it!_ Ugh," he scoffs.

"You should kill him." 

He locks eyes with you at your comment and you nearly wince. His posture is rigid and the look he gives tells you he's angry, suppressing his urge to lash out violently. You don't dare move for fear of setting him off. He looks you up and down without moving his head before locking eyes with you once again. An uncomfortable moment of silence passes. His expression softens and he sighs as he notices your stiffness. 

"I'm sorry, Babygirl. I don't mean to scare you. Come here." He pats his lap. 

You close the gap between the two of you and straddle his lap. You then put your hands around his neck.

"I just..." He looks down and shakes his head. "How can someone be so _stupid?!"_

You twirl his thick hair in your pointer finger and peck him on the lips. "Sounds like you need to vent your frustrations."

Another moment of silence, then he growls, "You're absolutely right."

As he suddenly stands up, his hands move to support some of your weight and you absentmindedly wrap your legs around his waist 

He starts walking and you crane your neck to see where he's heading. As it turns out, straight for your bedroom. He heaves you onto the bed and skilled hands immediately start their work on your pants.

"Not what I mea-"

 _"Sh."_ His eyes are wild, boring into yours. "Quiet, Kitten."

Oh. So _that's_ how it was gonna be.

You bite your lip at the nickname and nod your head. With your confirmation of obedience, he returns to work on removing your clothes, practically yanking your pants off. You cross your arms over your torso and grip the bottom hem of your shirt to bring it above your head. Kylo, however, had different plans. He snarled and seized your wrists, easily fitting them both in one hand, and pinned them above your head. He then leans down and ghosts his lips over your ear.

"Such an eager, dirty Kitten. Daddy will do it."

You can't help the slight moan that escapes your lips. 

"Quiet, I said."

"But Daddy-"

He cupped his hand and gave your vagina a hard swat, your entire body tensing up in response. Fire blazed behind as soon as his hand was gone.

"You can talk and make those pretty little moans when I say so. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir." 

"Good," he said firmly, obviously pleased. Whether it was with you or himself, you weren't unsure.

In no time, he worked his shirt off and then your own, leaving you in a bra and underwear and him shirtless. You took the opportunity to look him up and down and take in his essence _._ Broad chest, muscular arms, toned torso with a thin layer of fat underneath, making him the perfect mix between strong and squishy, and peeking just above his pants were sexy v-cut abs, all enhanced by scarring from past adventures, creating one solid man. He was six foot three of raw sexual energy and you _drank it in_.

"Does Kitten like what she sees," he smirked.

You nodded slowly, suddenly feeling too shy to look at him. 

He slipped off your panties off in one swift movement the lowered himself to your now throbbing center. 

"So does Daddy," his breath teased you. 

You suppressed the urge to squirm, rather unsuccessfully.

"Trouble already? Hm. I can fix that."

You instinctively fought a little as an invisible force clutched into your wrists and fastened them tightly above your head. Amusement gleamed in his eyes. 

"In fact, why don't we make this more fun?"

It took him two strides to reach your bedside table. There, he opened the bottom drawer and produced a silky, black blindfold. He slipped it over your eyes, effectively rendering you at his mercy.

With only darkness, your other senses seemed to heighten. You focused on the tapping of his heavy footsteps as he positioned his face between your legs once more. 

"Now, hold still. Don't make me pin down the rest of you."

Before you could nod, a jolt of pleasure coursed through you. His mouth had already begun working its mastery on you. You arched your back slightly as his tongue glided over your folds. He then licked a long stroke up your vagina and stopped at your clit, sucking on it. You opened your mouth in a silent gasp and nearly bucked. In an effort to stay still for him, you bit the inside of your cheek, trying your best to distract yourself. But, as if to make the task impossible, he added two fingers to the mix, slowly inserting them inside you and stretching you out. Arousal gushed out of you.

"Already wet for me," he mumbled. 

He sucked harder and pushed his fingers in deeper, a whimper inadvertently leaving your mouth as a result.

He slapped the inside of your thigh for the disobedience, but knew very well that you were getting close.

You bit your lip, silently cursing yourself for letting it slip.

He fucked you with his fingers harder; the fire in your lower belly growing hotter and threatening to spill over. 

With a hard jerk from you, he stopped. His lips left your clit and his fingers pulled out. You ground your teeth at the loss of contact, suppressing the urge to whine. 

His hands found your bra clasp and undid it, temporarily releasing your wrists, and had your bra completely off in what seemed like seconds. 

You felt the weight of the bed shift as he climbed over you, getting situated.

"Spread your legs," he commanded.

You shifted them further apart, getting nervous at your loss of vision and what he might do.

Those words were the only warning as Kylo plunged into you, leaving you no mercy and bottoming out. 

You arched your back and dropped your jaw. You felt ultra-sensitive with your vision gone and his shaft had stretched you out all too wide and well. 

"Fuuuck, Kitten," he growled. "You're so tight."

He started thrusting, his hips powerfully snapping back into you after pulling out. With each thrust came an overwhelming wave of sensation and pleasure. 

He leaned down to your ear, breath his hot breath grazing it as he spoke.

"Let's hear those pretty moans now."

You pressed your head back in your pillow and let out a breathy moan. "Holy _s_ _hit._ You fill me up so good."

"Such a dirty mouth on a dirty kitten." He leans down and captures your mouth, kissing you with fervor.

The coil starts to tighten more rapidly inside of you. You buck against him, giving a long, audible moan into his mouth.

"Daddy," you breathe. "Can I cum?"

"Not until I make you scream my name so loud the whole world knows who you belong to."

Your writhe against him, your impending orgasm building rapidly with no signs of stopping. 

"I can't do it! Please, I need to cum!"

_"No."_

You held on with all you had and pleaded as your body threatened to spill over the edge.

"Please, please! Please let me come. Oh...feels so good... please!"

He stayed quiet for what felt like hours. Then, he pulled hard on your hair, forcing your head back into the pillow. 

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Daddy," you moaned, feeling tears flowing down your cheeks from the intensity of the orgasm you were holding back.

"Who's the only one that'll ever fuck you?"

"You, you, you," you yelled, "Only you!"

He changed his angle slightly, hitting your sweet spot dead on, pulling a scream from your lips.

"Who's the only one that'll ever make you cum?"

"Fuck! Daddy," you cried out, unable to hold on anymore.

"Cum!"

You came hard, your body spasming beyond your control. Your eyes rolled up in the back of your head as your walls squeezed around Kylo, pulling him over the edge with you. The sound of skin on skin filled your ears as he came into you with a loud groan, riding you brutally through both your orgasms. You felt him spill into you and your body eagerly accepted it.

He pulled himself from you once he had finished, collapsing on the bed. You felt the force grip holding your wrists disappear and you brought them down to rest on your stomach, massaging where you had been held. The sensation dwindled and you both laid still, trying to catch your breath. He was the first to speak between breaths. 

"Thank you, Kitten. I needed that."

"I'm glad I could help, Daddy."

He carefully hooked a finger underneath the blindfold and removed it from your eyes. Despite the low lighting, your eyes still burned, so you nuzzled your face into his chest and closed them. He happily accepted you, draping his arm around you and kissing the top of your head. 

"Did I do good?"

He chuckled at your comment. "Yes, Babygirl. You did wonderfully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you chillins enjoyed this smut chapter! I had fun writing it, especially describing Kylo. *Yummy*
> 
> Follow my Tumblr. for the latest and greatest updates! [Queen_Yvette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queen-yvette)  
> Also, feel free to join my [discord server!](https://discord.gg/p3cvvNq)
> 
> \-------------  
> I take requests, as you can see! /\/\/\


	3. Queen of the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also for Molly✨ because she had several great ideas!
> 
> This chapter contains: inappropriate use of the Force, teasing, punishment/rough play, spanking, a gag, and just a pinch of aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your [queenly attire](https://www.uniondresses.com/ball-gown-strapless-tulle-lace-black-and-red-gothic-wedding-dress-cathedral-train.html).  
> Supreme leader Kylo x his mischievous queen (you)

As Queen of the Galaxy, Kylo practically dragged you to all of the most boring board meetings in the history of ever. There you sat, at the end of the conference table, Kylo standing beside you. Decorated officers and generals sat on either side, occupying the cramped conference room. Your eyes gazed, unfocused, on the red stripe that extended down the middle of the table. Kylo’s words were distant in your ears; a mere echo. That’s when you got the idea.

_I can get revenge for having to sit here._

You willed The Force to mimic your own hands; soft, small, and warm.

"...should the Resistance try to..."

The first move you made was to let your Force fingers ghost his cheek.

"...we will cr-"

His head snapped to look at you. 

General Hux gave a snicker. "Cat got your tongue, _Supreme Leader?"_

He jerked his head up to glare at Hux through his mask, then cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, we will crush the Resistance with.....

 _Blah blah_ blah. You rolled your eyes. It was all so boring. 

You focused again on your Force hands. You rested them on his shoulders and moved down his arms, smoothing out his cape as you went. You smirked as his voice wavered for a moment, but he quickly regained himself and elected to ignore you.

Your metaphorical hands continued down his arms, pulling away at his hands and setting themselves on his chest. You slid them down his chest and torso, ever so slowly. You passed his belly button and stopped just shy of the waistband of his pants. Teasing more, you jumped down to the inside of his thighs and gave a slight pinch. Then came a sound everyone else passed off as anger, but you knew it was more devious than that. He grunted. You had to suppress a laugh as you knew it was getting to him. 

One hand moved back up to play with his waistband while the other traveled down, lightly touching his thighs some more. After several minutes of listening to him suffer, you decided to end his misery. Finally, and ever so teasingly, you wrapped your Force fingers around his length, which you knew must've been getting hard and uncomfortable at this point. His breath let out a slight hitch and he had to put a hand down on the table to steady himself. It was game over. 

"Meeting adjourned," he mumbled through his mask.

Confusion buzzed within the room.

"Get out!" His lightsaber ignited. 

The occupants didn't waste another second, everyone getting up and scrambling for the door. The last man out was Hux, who looked back, eyed Kylo one last time, and then rolled his eyes and left. The second the door was shut, you knew you were in for it. 

"My queen," he snarled into your ear. "My how you like to _tease._ "

"My king, I'm shocked that you would accuse me of such a thing."

The lightsaber was sheathed and the helmet came off, both being thrust down on the edge of the conference table.

"You need to be taught a lesson." He looked down at you.

A slight head jerk was all the communication you needed to understand that he expected you to stand up. You did so and he seized your wrist, practically throwing you against the wall. He pressed you up against it with his own body faster than you could say Starkiller. 

"I know the meetings are boring darling, but you must learn to accept your responsibilities as my queen."

You pouted. "All I wanted was you."

"And me you shall have." He suddenly turned serious. "But your actions hold consequences, and I'll have to punish you for what you've done."

You chewed on your cheek. "How so?"

Without breaking eye contact, he manipulated The Force to bring your wrists together, right over left, and fixed them to the unforgivingly cold wall above your head. His hands then gripped onto your waist and flipped you around. Obviously eager himself, Kylo made quick work of the buttons that held your dress up. It slid down your body and fell to the floor, piling around your ankles. You were left in only sleek black high heels and lacy panties. The frigid air immediately nipped at your newly exposed skin and raised goosebumps. Your fancy undergarments were great for looking good, but not so much for meeting rooms out in space that were unrealistically cold.

"Now, my queen, you're going to take this swiftly and silently." 

"Kiss my ass," you shot back with a grin.

You jumped as a powerful slap was delivered to your behind. 

"Careful." He rubbed over where he had just spanked you. _"I just might."_

You gritted your teeth as more harsh blows were struck against you. His almost comically large hands covered your entire ass with every stroke, effectively making everything sear. Tears threatened to spill over as you were pinned in place, taking the punishment you had brought on yourself. Only when you dropped your head in painful and bitter defeat did he stop. 

A hum of approval came from him and he turned you back around to face him. You kept your eyes on the floor, but his gloved hand tilted your chin upwards to look at him.

"I don't expect anything but good behavior from now on." 

After a moment of consideration, you nodded.

Your hands were released and you brought them into your chest. 

"Sit on the table."

You did as you were told, jumping up onto the table. The coolness was a relief to your burning skin. Kylo took a step towards you and leaned into your ear.

"I know you like to tease, so let's see how you like it."

He began to remove his right glove, one finger at a time. When it had been loosened just enough, he seductively bit the tip of the middle finger, pulling it off his hand. He let the glove drop to the floor and did the same thing with the left glove. This one, however, didn't end up on the floor.

"Open." He motioned to your mouth. 

You did as you were told, albeit shyly. He balled up his glove and stuffed it in your mouth. You shifted your jaw to accommodate the size of it as leather penetrated your senses. Kylo hunched over to your level.

"We wouldn't want everyone to hear, now would we," he smirked. 

He hooked his long fingers on either side of your panties, wedging them out from underneath you and letting them drop to meet his glove on the floor. 

He stood up and took in your body, tracing every curve with his eyes. Your cheeks reddened, but you did nothing. 

Once he was presumably satisfied, you were once again met with the command of "open". This time, however, it was your legs, which you obediently spread apart for him. He met your sensitive folds with his hand, causing you to lurch forward and grip onto the edge of the table so hard your knuckles turned white. 

He wedged his pointer and middle finger into your center and worked them deep inside you, stretching you almost painfully. He then manipulated his fingers around and placed his thumb on your clit. The tension in your lower belly started to grow.

His thumb worked tight circles on your sensitive nub as his fingers glided in and out of you, every sensitive spot being hit with absolute precision. You sunk your teeth into his glove and every muscle in your body hummed. You didn't realize, but your breath had grown erratic. 

Kylo chuckled. "Getting close?"

You nodded, squeezing your eyes shut momentarily. 

"In that case..."

Kylo abruptly stopped and pulled his hand out of you. You instinctively whimpered, your high receding.

"Tsk, tsk." Kylo shook his head. "You'll get what you want."

He started on his own pants, unzipping them with a sense of understood urgency. You watched, eagerness in your eyes, as he took off all the pesky obstacles in the way of your prize. He stepped out of his pants, not bothering to remove his boots, and they too met the floor.

When he was finally finished slipping off everything, he bit his lip and sucked in a sharp breath as his hand brushed over his aching member. You shifted, impatient, but knowing better than to make a move.

His dark eyes snapped up to meet yours. Without breaking eye contact, you felt The Force spread your legs wider and held them apart. You squirmed in response. Ignoring you, Kylo closed the gap between the two of you and lined himself up with your center. His head stayed at your entrance for a moment and you instinctively bucked, but to no avail as The Force's grip on you was unforgiving. You brought your hands up to the base of his skull and wove your fingers through his hair in an effort to spur him on. In the end, your gaze locked onto his, desperation in your eyes, and finally, he pushed into you. 

Your body soared as he deepened, penetrating the furthest reaches of your vagina. He gritted his teeth at the feeling of your wetness around him. You clenched as he bottomed out, able to feel every vein and curve of his cock. 

"I hope you didn't think your punishment was over," he growled. 

Before you had the chance to adjust to his full size, he pulled out and slammed back into you. A muffled scream was ripped from your throat. Your grip on his hair tightened, you closed your eyes, and your teeth sank further into his glove. 

"Not so smug now, are we?"

He started a brutal pace. One of his hands found your clit, while the other yanked on your hair, forcing your head back and leaving your neck exposed. He leaned down, peppering kisses along your jawline before finding a sensitive spot on your neck and sucking on it. You moaned through the glove, your orgasm starting to build. 

Your frustrations grew as you bucked to meet his pace, unable to get far, as your thighs were Force-pinned down. You whimpered and he chuckled, feeling your resistance. In an effort to recompose yourself, you wiped the spit that had collected at the edges of your mouth with the back of your hand, but he saw right through you, knowing that you were getting close. 

“Do you want to cum, my queen?”

You nodded enthusiastically, the coil inside of you tightening, a fact you could no longer deny or ignore.

“You _have_ been a good girl.”

You nodded with vigor again, every muscle in your body trembling with the effort it was taking to hold yourself back.

He gave a devilish smile. “But do you deserve it?

Tears once again burned in your eyes, threatening to fall, you whimpered pathetically, and offered a weak, pleading nod.

Kylo nibbled the tip of your ear. “Then cum.”

A single tear escaped and rolled down your cheek as you arched your back and came. You let go and let yourself spasm, fierce waves of pleasure coursing through your body. Your teeth ground on Kylo’s glove when he finally freed you from the Force’s grip, allowing you to fully ride him through your orgasm.

Kylo’s groans were distant as your high slowly receded and he pulled out, pumping his cock with his hand. Your name spilled from his full lips as he reached his own high, long white ropes of cum landing on your stomach.

You were panting, letting the aftershocks of your orgasm flow through your body when Kylo finally finished. You looked at him through half lidded eyes, watching as he redressed himself, picked up everything off the floor, and cleaned his release off of you. He reached forward and eased the glove out of your mouth. Once it was gone, you closed your jaw slowly, working out the stiffness. You sat up after a moment, regaining your composure, when you heard Kylo laugh.

“You ruined my glove.”

You looked in his hand to see a ball of black, saliva dripping from it, punctured through in several places, and covered in sunken in teeth marks.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin it.”

He knelt down on one knee and carefully worked your panties back on. “It’s okay. I needed a new pair anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice some reoccurring themes? Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed your time as Queen of the Galaxy chillin'! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr. for the latest and greatest updates! [Queen_Yvette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queen-yvette)  
> Also, feel free to join my [discord server!](https://discord.gg/p3cvvNq)
> 
> \-------------  
> I take requests, as you can see! /\/\/\


End file.
